lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sector 36/L.A. Noire Poll, 12
Well, as always, welcome back to the Polls section, how is everyone doing? And yes, as always, before the new poll, let's view the last polls results. For the last poll, we were trying to find out which desk is the hardest one to obtain all cases 5 stars. No one seems to think that Vice and Traffic, are the hardest, both got zero vote, in my opinion, case "A Slip of the Tongue" and "The Naked City" are not easy to gain 5-star rating. Okay, the Homicide desk won the second place, (2 votes), although no DLC cases available, Homicide desk has 30 stars to get. What's worse is you are in the major leagues when you made Homicide, so don't expect any easy case, detectives. The first place went to Arson, and yes, Arson cases are not just "boring" to many cops but also the most difficult to get it solved perfectly. So to those investigators and detectives like tough cases, get the Arson cases finished and gain all case 5 stars. If you want a real challenge, don't call for help, don't look for walkthroughs, do it by yourself. (6 votes) I assume you are not here just to see the results, so let's get the real thing started! Hmmm, this week we are talking about DLC or Downloadable contents, those not familiar with this are probably own the Complete Edition of L.A. Noire. That's okay because you won't need to spend money or microsoft points to get these stuff, you just need to wait longer. It has been months since the release of the Complete Edition, so I assume you have complete the game, so the question is Which type of the DLC you download the most? Extra Cases Extra Weapons Extra outfits More features (Rockstar Pass included) None, I own the Complete Edition That's it? Of Course not. Your favorite DLC Case? "Consul's Car" - Traffic Case "A Slip of the Tongue" - Traffic Case "Reefer Madness" - Vice Case "The Naked City" - Vice Case "Nicholson Electroplating" - Arson Case Oh, one more thing, in order to make the poll more interesting, I am asking for ideas, you don't need to give me serious ideas, you can give me crazy ideas, funny ideas... etc. Please follow these simple rules if you want to contribute. * The content need to be L.A. Noire related, this shouldn't be an issue since this is "L.A. Noire Poll". * Please think about the others while you are having fun, don't give me things that will offend someone, especially sexual and racial content. * Keep the content objective as much as possible, the things you hate may be loved by someone else. Sure, you can choose not to follow, but you may found that your ideas being modified or ignored. Reminder, please don't take this kind of polls seriously, it may be crazy or dumb, but it is what it should be, since this is supposed to be funny. Thank you for the vote and have nice 2 weeks, feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have ideas or questions, thank you. This poll ends on June 24th, see L.A. Noire Poll, 13 for more. Category:Polls Category:Blog posts